Towels
by Blood Red Knife
Summary: What happens when Neji and Tenten take a nice soak in an outdoor hot spring together, then get out to explore and loose their towels?


Towels

I do not own Naruto it belongs to its rightful owners and creators.

Warning the following story is just a pure PWP SMUT Story anyone excepting something more or anything should turn away right now! Oh and no one under 18 please. The following story is taken from my three chapter story the Flip of a Coin.

One day Neji found a hot spring surrounded by steam vents on a huge creator in the ground. He suggest to Tenten that they go and there and Tenten happily agreed. Because she couldn't imagine anything more romantic than soaking in a hot spring with the man she loved. They had been dating for three months now and she was hoping that they could take things further today. Anyway Neji and Tenten both arrived at the hot spring and they brought their own towels and a wash cloth. Neji was wearing a gray jacket and black pants; Tenten was wearing a pink jacket and black pants. They stood by the hot spring with their towels in their hands and Neji blushed and said, "I guess we should turn around and undress."

"Yeah we should, remember no peeping."

"Got it."

Tenten and Neji then turned around and got undressed together. When they were both fully naked, Neji found himself unable to control himself and he glanced backwards and that Tenten was glancing backwards at him, she saw his nice strong back and butt. While Neji saw her nice big round bottom, he felt his remember harden as he said, "I thought you said no peeping."

"Yeah I did looks like we both broke that rule, so we're both even. I guess we should put are towels on and got in the hot spring together."

"Okay."

Neji and Tenten then put their towels on, Neji put a towel around his waist and Tenten put a towel around her whole body. Then they turned around gave each other a quick kiss. Tenten then said, "Thank you for taking me here Neji."

"You're welcome Tenten."

Tenten and Neji shared another quick kiss and both said I love you one another. Then they both got in the hot spring and both sighed at its warmth. After spending half an hour soaking in the hot spring together, they decided to go for a walk

They walked together for 16 minutes and Tenten suddenly stopped walking and so did Neji. Tenten then dropped the wash cloth she was holding and gave Neji a loving kiss, which he gladly returned. While they were kissing, steam shot out of the creak in the ground that they were standing over. It blew their towels right off them and made Neji have an erection and it also made Tenten's nipples hard. When the steam went away and Neji and Tenten stopped kissing, they both saw each other naked. Tenten saw that Neji had light black pubic hair, two round balls and a nine inch long penis. Neji saw that Tenten had huge breasts and two light pink nipples that were hard; he also saw that her vagina was covered in dark brown pubic hair and that it had a nub on its top and a slit running down its middle.

Neji and Tenten both blushed bright red for a few moments. Then they kissed again and shared another loving and deep kiss. While they were kissing they gave each other's butts a quick squeeze, then they rubbed each other's butts for a few seconds. Then Tenten put her hands on Neji's chest and felt his heart beat. Neji put his hands on Tenten's huge lovely breasts and felt her hard nipples touched his palms. They kissed for a whole minute and when their kiss ended, a drop of pre cum left Neji's member and fell on the ground. Neji and Tenten kept their hands on each other's chests and then both blushed again. Then Neji said, "That was very nice."

"Yes it was."

"Do you want us to put are towels back on?"

"No we have already seen all of each other, besides I like being naked with you."

"I like being naked with you, too."

"Do you want to kiss again?"

"Yes."

After Tenten said that one word; she kissed Neji for a third Time. Neji and Tenten moaned in pleasure as they shared another kiss. Neji gave Tenten's breasts a squeeze and Tenten moaned in pleasure and rubbed Neji's chest with her hands. Neji then rubbed Tenten's nipples with his thumbs and Tenten then put her hands on Neji's hips. Neji gave Tenten's breast one nice long squeeze and sent waves of pleasure coursing through her body. Tenten then put her tongue into Neji's mouth and Tongue kissed him. Neji and Tenten's tongues battled while Neji gave Tenten's huge breasts ten more squeezes and rubbed her nipples between his fingers. Four drops of pre cum left Neji's member and Tenten felt a heat start to build between her legs. Neji and Tenten continued Tongue kissing for a whole minute and Neji then rubbed Tenten's breasts together, while making circles around her nipples with this thumbs. Neji and Tenten then ended their kiss and kissed each other's foreheads. Neji then continued rubbing Tenten's breasts together and Tenten blushed and moaned in pleasure. Three drops of pre cum left Neji's penis and landed on the ground.

Neji then put his thumbs on Tenten's nipples and flicked them. Tenten moaned in pleasure and felt the pleasurable heat between her legs start to grow. Neji then kissed Tenten's nipples and Tenten moaned in pleasure and said, "Do that again!"

Neji nodded and kissed Tenten's nipples again. Then suddenly Tenten touched Neji's penis head with her right index finger and Neji moaned in pleasure as a drop of pre cum left his penis. Neji then gave Tenten's breasts one nice big squeeze and Tenten moaned in pleasure and felt her knees buckle. Suddenly Tenten slipped on the ground and fell down on her bum. Her legs were separated open and her round pink vagina opening was now exposed. The sight of Tenten's vagina opening made six drops of pre cum leave Neji's member. Neji and Tenten blushed some more and the Tenten got up and Neji kissed her forehead and rubbed her bottom with his hands. Tenten moaned in pleasure and gave Neji's butt a quick rub and then put her hands on his strong chest. Neji put his hands back on Tenten's huge breasts and the moment he did that another drop of pre cum left his member. Neji then squeezed Tenten's breasts again and then he and Tenten then shared a small kiss. Then they both blushed Neji took his hands off Tenten's lovely breasts and kissed her nipples again. Then he put his hands on Tenten's hips and Tenten put her hands on Neji's hips.

Then Tenten said, "Well this is very exciting."

"Yes it is."

"Do you want me to wash your back Neji?"

"Sure, but I don't know where our wash cloth has gone and there's no water here."

"How about I rub your back with my breasts, my love?"

After Tenten said this Neji's penis pointed high and straight as five drops of pre cum left it. Neji smiled and gave Tenten a quick kiss and said, "That sounds like a lovely idea, let's do it."

Neji then spun around and sat down on the ground and Tenten sat down behind him. Tenten then started rubbing Neji's back with her breasts and the moment Tenten's huge soft breasts touched Neji's back. Four drops of pre cum left Neji's penis. Tenten rubbed Neji's back with her breasts for five whole minutes then she suddenly wrapped her left hand around Neji's member and stroked it. A drop of pre cum left Neji's member and Neji moaned in pleasure and Tenten smiled and pressed her breasts against Neji's strong back. Neji moaned in pleasure as Tenten kept pressing her breasts against his back and stroked his member again. Neji felt a strong pleasure start to build up inside of his balls and move up to his dick. Tenten then wrapped both her hands around Neji's member and her breasts kept pressing against his back and Tenten stroked Neji's member ten Neji's. Neji clenched his fists together as he felt the pleasure in his balls just build and build. Suddenly the pleasure just exploded and Neji then had his very first orgasm.

White cum shot out of Neji's penis and covered the ground in front of him. Neji felt nothing but pleasure as he cummed for an entire minute. When Neji was done Cumming, Tenten took her hands off his rock hard member and look at Neji's cum and so did Neji. Then Neji spun around and squeezed Tenten's breasts and Tenten screamed in pleasure and felt a heat start to build between her legs. Neji squeezed Tenten's breasts and Tenten felt pre cum started to leave her slit. Suddenly Tenten felt her vagina walls start to tighten and then she screamed as she had her very first orgasm. Tenten kept her legs closed as she cummed and cum poured out of her slit and unto the ground. Tenten cummed for one minute and it was a minute where she felt nothing but pleasure. The sight of his girlfriend Cumming made six drops of pre cum leave Neji's dick. Neji and Tenten then hugged each other as soon as Tenten's orgasm ended. Then they kissed lovingly and put their tongues into each other's mouths and had another tongue battle.

When their tongue battle ended they kissed each other's foreheads and smiled because of the amount of pleasure and closeness they were now feeling. Then Tenten got Neji's penis head trapped between her knees. The moment she did that, Neji moaned in pleasure and two drops of pre cum left his penis. Tenten squeezed Neji's penis head with her knees and started rubbing his penis head with them. Neji moaned in pleasure as four drops of pre cum left his penis. Neji felt the pleasure returning to his balls and he felt it start to move to his penis. Tenten kept rubbing Neji's penis between her knees and four drops of pre cum left it. Suddenly the pleasure became too great for Neji and then he screamed as he cummed again and pleasure flowed through him for a whole minute as he cummed and he cummed all over Tenten's knees and his cum dripped down her legs.

Neji cummed for an entire pleasurable minute and when that pleasurable minute was over; Neji kissed Tenten's forehead. After he did that, Neji put his mouth around Tenten's right nipple. Then suddenly Neji started sucking on Tenten's right nipple. The moment he did that Tenten screamed in pleasure and ten drops of pre cum left Neji's penis. Neji continued to suck on Tenten's right nipple and Tenten put her hands in Neji's hair and urged him on and yelled, "Suck harder Neji!"

Neji did what he was told and sucked harder on Tenten's right nipple. Tenten screamed in pleasure and felt another pleasurable heat start to build up between her legs. Tenten kept her legs closed as she felt the pleasure build and build. Some drops of pre cum started leaving her slit and running down her legs. Tenten knew it would not be long until she cummed again and found herself feeling a huge amount of pleasure again. The pleasure Tenten felt between her legs just started to build and build and Tenten felt her vagina walls started to tighten together. Then after a few more seconds her vagina walls slammed together again as cum poured out of Tenten's slit as she cummed again. Tenten screamed in pleasure and cummed for an entire minute. While Tenten cummed she kept Neji's head pressed against her breasts and six drops of pre cum left Neji's penis. When Tenten was done Cumming Neji rested his head against her breasts and they both smiled and blushed in pleasure for a few moments. Then they kissed lovingly and passionately and sat down right across for each other.

Tenten smiled and kissed Neji's forehead and then Neji kissed Tenten's forehead. They both blushed and Tenten opened her legs and the sight of her cum soaked vagina opening made six drops of pre cum leave Neji's penis. Tenten smiled and gently touched Neji's penis with her right foot and said, "This is very fun isn't it."

Neji blushed in pleasure and said, "Yes it is."

"Do you want to take it all the way?"

"Yes."

"Good so do I."

After Tenten said this she rubbed Neji's balls with her right foot and Neji moaned in pleasure as two drops of pre cum left his penis. Neji gently rubbed the his right foot against Tenten's vagina and the heel of his foot touched Tenten's round wet pink vagina opening. Neji moaned in pleasure as pre cum started leaking out of Tenten's vagina opening and covered the heel of his right foot. Tenten kept on gently rubbing her right foot against Neji's balls and penis. Tenten's heel rubbed against Neji's balls while the rest of her right foot rubbed against his penis. Six drops of pre cum left Neji's penis and Neji moaned in pleasure as he felt a great pleasure start to build up in his balls. As for Tenten she moaned in pleasure as she felt the heat started to build up between her legs again. Tenten felt her nipples harden some more and more pre cum leaked out of her vagina opening and covered the heel of Neji's right foot. Neji and Tenten were both now feeling a great pleasure start to build in them again. Four drops of pre cum left Neji's member and Neji moaned in pleasure and then felt the pleasure move from is balls to his penis and Neji knew that he would soon cum again.

As for Tenten she felt the pleasure between her legs get stronger and her vagina walls then started to tighten and she knew that she would soon come again to. Neji and Tenten both screamed in pleasure as they both cummed together at the same Time. Neji felt the pleasure in his balls move to his dick and cum then shot out of Neji's penis as he screamed in pleasure and cummed for an entire minute. As for Tenten she kept her legs opened as her vagina walls slammed together again and she screamed in pleasure as she cummed. Cum poured out of her vagina and Tenten cummed for an entire minute just like Neji. Tenten and Neji both felt an extremely huge amount of pleasure as they cummed together. The amount of pleasure the felt was much greater than their two previous orgasms. When Neji and Tenten were done Cumming together, they both blushed in pleasure for a few moments then they hugged each other and kissed.

While they kissed Tenten's big lovely breasts pressed against Neji's chest and Neji's penis pressed against Tenten's vagina. Neji and Tenten gave each other butts a quick squeeze and then Tenten laid down on Neji. Tenten's breasts pressed against Neji's chest and her vagina pressed against Neji's penis and balls. Neji and Tenten moaned in pleasure and two drops of pre cum left Neji's penis. Neji and Tenten rubbed each other's butts with their hands for an entire minute and then Tenten put her tongue into Neji's mouth and then she and Neji had another tongue battle. While Tenten and Neji were sharing their deep kiss, Tenten rubbed her vagina against Neji's penis and balls. Neji and Tenten moaned in pleasure as six drops of pre cum left Neji's penis and pre cum started pouring out of Tenten's vagina and covering Neji's balls. Neji and Tenten moaned in pleasure and Tenten kept her legs closed as she gently moved her vagina against Neji's penis and balls. Neji moaned in pleasure as four drops of pre cum left his penis. As for Tenten she felt the heat return to her legs and she knew that she would soon cum. Neji felt the pleasure return to his balls and start to build up in his penis. The pleasure Neji and Tenten were feeling was just growing faster and faster. Tenten's nipples harden against Neji's chest more pre cum started to leave her slit and cover Neji's balls.

Suddenly Tenten felt Neji's penis move on its own and she knew it would not be long until he cummed again. After a few more seconds Tenten stopped rubbing her vagina against Neji's penis as she felt the pleasure in her exploded and the same thing happened to Neji. Neji and Tenten's kiss then broke as they screamed in pleasure and cummed together again. Neji's cum shot out of his penis and covered Tenten's vagina as he cummed for an entire minute and felt nothing but pleasure. Tenten opened her legs and cummed for an entire minute and felt nothing but pure pleasure as well. When Neji and Tenten were done Cumming they kissed each other's foreheads and their hands shook because of all the pleasure they were now feeling. Tenten then laid down on top of Neji and her breasted continued pressing against his chest. Neji and Tenten both shared a quick kiss and then Tenten smiled and said, "Are you ready to do it?"

Neji blushed and replied, "Yeah."

After Neji said this he and Tenten kissed each other once more. Then Tenten stopped laying down on Neji and she sat up right and opened her legs all the way and Neji once against saw her round pink cum soak vagina opening. Tenten smiled and stroked Neji's penis with her right hand and two drops of pre cum then left it. Tenten then slowly descended on Neji's penis. When Neji's penis head was inside of Tenten's warm wet vagina; he clenched his fists together as six drops of pre cum left his penis. Tenten's vagina walls were now hugging Neji's penis and Tenten knew that Neji would soon cum again. Slowly Tenten descended on Neji's penis until his entire penis was inside of her warm wet, tight vagina and his penis head was touching her virgin seal. Tenten then descended all the way and her virgin seal broke and she and Neji were then virgins, no more. Tenten shut her eyes as she felt a quick moment of pain. Neji was afraid that she had hurt herself, so he said, "Tenten are you alright?"

Tenten smiled and replied, "I feel great; do you feel great to Neji?"

After Tenten said this, her vagina muscles started to hug Neji's penis and four drops of pre cum left Neji's penis as he moaned in pleasure and replied, "Yes, yes I do!"

"Great then, now let's finish this."

After Tenten said this she started thrusting herself up and down Neji's dick. Her vagina walls started to tighten and Tenten felt Neji's penis start to shake inside of her and she knew it would not be long until they both cummed again. Then Tenten moved herself up and then the only part of Neji's penis that was inside of her warm wet tight vagina opening was its head. Neji was just a few seconds away from Cumming and so was Tenten then thrust herself on Neji's penis and then Neji's entire penis was once again inside of Tenten's warm wet tight vagina. Suddenly Neji and Tenten screamed in pleasure as they both cummed again at the same Time. Neji's hands shook with pleasure as his cum went from his balls and shot out of his penis and into Tenten's womb and Tenten screamed in pleasure as her vagina walls hugged Neji's penis and cummed so much cum that it poured out of her vagina, covered Neji's penis as well as his balls. Neji cummed so much cum that some of it dripped out of Tenten's vagina and mixed with her cum.

Neji and Tenten cummed together for 20 whole minutes and felt nothing but pure great pleasure. The pleasure they felt was so great that it made their hands and feet shake. When they were done Cumming Tenten laid down on Neji and her breasts once against pressed against Neji's chest and Neji's entire penis remained inside of her vagina. When the pleasure finally left them the two of them found themselves very tried. Neji and Tenten kissed each other lovingly and when their kiss ended Tenten and Neji said I love you at the exact same time. Then they shared a small kiss and fell asleep together.

The End


End file.
